The Hero's Savior -a UsUk story-
by LegendOfGalaga
Summary: When Ivan hurts Alfred because of something he said, he goes running to Arthur. Arthur, unaware of what happened at first, immediately goes to his aid. And then one thing leads to another and true feelings are revealed. (by the way...I LOVE Russia, it just made sense to make it the way it is when I was writing)


As the last blow hit him, Alfred was left gasping for his life. Ivan showed no mercy. But they're on the same side! Alfred doesn't even remember what he did to push the Russian over the edge, but it had to be pretty bad. Ivan nodded and said "You can leave now". Luckily, since America was his comrade, Ivan didn't necessarily set out to kill him. Alfred limped down the dimly lit street that was so familiar to him. "Just...a little…a little bit more. I just have to get to his house." he reassured himself. About fifteen minutes later, he reached the door he was looking for. He was reduced to a crawl by the end of the ordeal. The house wasn't really that far off, it was just the pace he went at.

Alfred banged himself against the door once, unable to even knock. An angered face with bushy eyebrows and eyes that glowed with seas of emerald opened his front door. "What the bloody hell was that?! Is this some kind of a practical joke?" a thick British accent asked. "No Ar-r-tie, it's m-me." Alfred choked out. The angry Brit's face went immediately from scowl to empathy. "ALFRED! What happened to you? Why come here instead of calling someone for help?" Arthur asked. "What do you mean? I c-c-called on you, d-didn't I? If anyone can save a h-hero, Art-t-t-thur, it is you." Alfred said, his voice growing weaker. "A…Alfred." Arthur mumbled.

Arthur immediately took Alfred inside and began cleaning and bandaging the wounds. "Who did this?" Arthur asked with more of a malicious tone than an inquisitive one. Alfred shook his head from side to side. "What? Why won't you tell me?" Arthur practically cried. Alfred raised his hands up and moved them in a downwards motion. The message was clear. Arthur did need to calm down a little. Arthur left to call an ambulance and missed Alfred's saddened expression as he left. When he returned, Alfred's face lit up. "All set." Arthur said, smiling down at Alfred. Alfred gave a thumbs-up and returned the smile.

Alfred had been saving all his energy to say these last few words. If he didn't say them now, he may never get to. "A…aye Artie?" he asked quietly. "Yes?" the Brit responded. He looked rather curious. "There's someth-h-ing I should s-say. I-it's a secret I've promised m-m-myself not t-to tell anyone-e, and it…it…it i-is…AGH! OW! DAMMIT!" Alfred screamed. The pain was too unbearable for even him to get those last few words out. He lay back, placing his head onto Arthur's lap, and began panting. He was going to die soon, he could feel it. "Sh…it's alright, 's…it's okay." Arthur reassured him and began stroking his hair a bit. Arthur looked up and thought of something to do to calm the American down. "Aha! I've got it!" Arthur thought to himself.

"Soothing brush strokes, scraping paint. Loosen your grip before it all fades." Arthur began softly singing to Alfred. "Vibrant rays, eclipsed by the haze. Make up your colorful mind…much less colorful. Will this be another day of night in here? The knife's not sharp enough to fear. If I ever see you in white, try to stay. The room's not lighted for a gray." he finished singing. By then Alfred had a look on his face that is very rare for him: a look of being at peace. Arthur allowed a genuine smile that wasn't backed with worry for the other boy to cross his face at the sight of Alfred sleeping so soundly.

Alfred woke up to the sound of sirens. "I-is everything okay? The h-h-h-ero is here!" Alfred said. "No, no, it's just the blokes from the hospital. You're going to be alright, Alfred." a familiar British accent said to him. "So you saved me after all." Alfred said clearly with a smile before passing out yet again due to blood loss. Although Alfred couldn't see it, Arthur was about to have a conniption.

Alfred awoke to find that he was laying in a hospital bed. "Sh, you're okay." Arthur reassured him. He gave a sigh of relief. "I sure feel a lot better, bro!" Alfred enthusiastically said and then winced. "Careful!" Arthur hissed. Then Arthur got a look of someone who finally remembered something that's been tormenting their thoughts for a bit. "Now, can you remember what you were going to say earlier?" Arthur asked. Alfred flushed a little at that statement, because he did indeed remember. "T-that your scones are good?" Alfred said in a depressingly childish tone, trying to convince even himself of this. "Thank you, but I don't think you'd go through so much trouble to say something so trivial while you're laying there almost dead." Arthur said, definitely unconvinced.

Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes. "Tell me what you were actually going to say." Arthur said flatly. Alfred panicked and tried to look everywhere but those emerald pools Arthur calls his eyes. Arthur grabbed Alfred's head and faced it towards his own. "Will you stop that?!" Arthur asked. Now was his only chance. If he made Arthur impatient enough, Arthur wouldn't listen when he did finally get the courage to tell him what's really been weighing on his mind. Alfred sighed. "Arthur, I…" he began when he felt a pair of lips against his own. They finally pulled away. "Eh…hehe, I know. A-and, and I love you too, you hamburger-loving git." Arthur said with a smirk. He then handed Alfred a cheeseburger, and Alfred happily nommed it.


End file.
